


Seeing & Knowing & Yets

by DezEagle_XIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Sucks, Astronomy, Clairvoyance, Gen, I kinda just read Reprise, I think it's poetry so it is, I'll leave a note tho cuz I'm nice, It's A Mess - freeform, Luna Lovegood is adorable and needs to be protected, No Beta, PLS - Protect Luna Squad, Poems, Poetry, Poetry - Freeform, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, So does Ron tbh, Soul Bond, Subjective Visions, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Unnecessary Capitalization, We Die Like Men, Werewolf, You kinda need to be invested with Reprise to understand, bare with me, but not really, but the thing with Luna's visions really inspired me, horrible summary writing, it was really good, lots of metaphors, ngl, she is all-knowing, so i wrote this!, there are lots of the words Seen Know and Knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezEagle_XIX/pseuds/DezEagle_XIX
Summary: Everyone knows that Luna Lovegood was a Strange girl.But they didn't Know things like she did...
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Seeing & Knowing & Yets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herald_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519093) by [Herald_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams). 



> Please go check out their story Reprise and some of their other works.
> 
> This story/poem takes place just before Luna gave advice to Lupin in Chapter 15.  
>  **Just a warning, not everything in this work is completely true in regards to the Story it was based off of, so please don't come after me for "getting details wrong"**
> 
> Please don't copy to another site!

Everyone knew that Luna Lovegood was a _Strange_ girl. Some said she had an overactive imagination, some thought her out-of-world personality and far-off looks were a coping mechanism to deal with losing her mother at a young age, some even said she was just plain crazy.

But Luna _Knew_. 

She knew that she was different, that people don't _Know_ things like she does. And that's how she _Knew_ that Harry Potter was _Different_ now too. The young fire that was so full of potential inside him grew to a raging inferno full of _Knowledge_ and _Experience_ to quickly to be _Normal_.

She'd seen it. 

Not like how people see the sun rise, or a flower bloom.

But like how young wixen knew they were _Different_ because of their magic cloaking them like a blanket when they were scared, or angry, or sad.

Like how Metamorphmagi knew they were _Special_ because of the warm tingle they felt every time they made their eyes yellow or their hair blue.

Like how ghosts knew they were long gone, only able to watch the goings on of the world, form the moment they _Woke_. 

Yes, Luna had _Seen_ it.

She had _Seen_ how a raging Storm slowly lost it's life, how it had trickled down into a pitiful sprinkle. She had _Seen_ as the Storm gave up it's attempts to continue.

She had also _Seen_ the Storm be whipped back to life by _Her_. _She_ who had blessed them all with her gift. _She_ who had loved them even as they took her for granted.

She had _Seen_ as the Storm came back to life, fiercer than before. She has _Seen_ as the clouds parted, and the winds gentled as the Hunter joined the Storm in the sky. She had _Seen_ as they danced and played and loved with each other.

She had also _Seen_ the Moon.

The little Moon who did not understand, nor want to know about, the Hunter and the Storm. She had _Seen_ the Moon lash out at them.

She _Knew_ that it was _Wrong_ , that this was _**wrongwrongwrong**_.

The little Moon needed to be taught.

She had _Seen_ as the Storm buffeted the Moon, rain pounding down with bruising force and wind slicing and whipping harshly against the Moon's silvery surface.

But she'd also _Seen_ as the Storm parted it's dark thunder clouds to teach the Moon, to show it the heaven around it in all it's glory. She'd _Seen_ as the Moon realized it's mistakes, _Seen_ as it bowed, and groveled, and promised.

She'd _Seen_ as the Storm gentled it's harsh winds, and cold rain, and numbing lightning and turned from a raging cloud burst of anger, and sadness, and _**whywhywhywhy?**_ to a warm sun shower filled with forgiveness, protectiveness, and love.

She had _Seen_ as the Owlet had flown from it's nest to weather the Storm and find the small pocket of happiness and acceptance.

She had also _Seen_ as the Lion had turned up it's nose at the Storm and left back to it's **_drydrylonely_** home.

She had _Seen_ the False Star as it twinkled and _**liedmanipulatedused**_ to try to shine it's false light in the safe pocket but could never break the cloud cover.

She'd _Seen_ as the Storm allowed in a single white, dreamy, Cloud with gentle winds and welcoming flashes and rumbles.

She had _Seen_ as the Storm coaxed the shy Vines to grow and thrive around their safe haven.

And _Seen_ as the Dragon waltzed in like it owned the place, but secretly longed to be accepted.

She had _Seen_ as the Storm thrived, and loved, and grew.

She'd _Seen_ as _She_ who had gifted them, cried in joy for her little Storm, who had saved _Her_ and _Her's_.

And that's why Luna Lovegood _Knew_ that Harry Potter was _Different_ and _Special_ \- similar- but not- to her.

And Luna smiled, for she _Knew_ that it had not happened yet, but all that the little Moon needed was a push in the right direction to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the names are confusing, so I'll just name them as they are mentioned, and why I named them that way.
> 
> Storm- Harry Potter (Herald_of_Dreams' name)  
> Her- Mother Magic/Magic  
> Hunter- Sirius Black (HoD's name, Sirius the 'Dog Star' is part of the constellation "Orion the Hunter")  
> Moon- Remus Lupin (HoD's name, refers to his werewolf status)  
> Owlet- Hermione Granger (In reference to owls being considered symbols of wisdom and intelligence, and also because she's a kid)  
> Lion- Ron Weasley (He is the epitome of all the bad traits of Gryffindor)  
> False Star- Albus Dumbledore (Because of his stupid twinkly eyes, and the bashing that goes on in the story Reprise)  
> Cloud- Luna Lovegood (She's cute and adorable and fluffy and soft and dreamy)  
> Vines- Neville Longbottom (Refers to his love of Herbology and plants)  
> Dragon- Draco Malfoy (Draco is latin for dragon, and is also a constellation)
> 
> **AGAIN!!! This work was inspired by Herald_of_Dreams Reprise, go check it out!**


End file.
